Byoki no Kishi
by ShyReaper
Summary: It was sometime around kindergarten when Izuku grew full headed of himself, trying to become a hero without a Quirk. At first it was a mild annoyance. It was almost even cute! But when Katsuki could only watch in horror as Izuku put himself in unnecessary harm's way, time and time again, he grew furious! Sick Midoriya AU (Inspired by the pixiv fanart)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Promised Guardian_

It was a special day today. Unlike any other old day. It was Katsuki's birthday! His _second_! Ever since the tiny ashy blond was born, he knew that he was special. So, where, he wondered, were the balloons and streamers? The presents?! The _cake_?! On his super special most important day ever?

"I wonna eat cwake!" Katsuki whined to his mother. Pulling at the hem of his mother's dress. He glared up at her, refusing to let go while she was preparing food.

"Now, Katsuki, don't be like that." The small woman said with a shake of her head. "We're having guests over, today. And we need to show them some hospitality. They even have a young boy the same age as you! Wouldn't it be nice if the two of you became friends?" She asked sweetly.

Katsuki frowned, pouting with puffed out cheeks. Ignoring her comment, he refused to look her in the eyes. He didn't need friends. He was awesome, therefore, he didn't need anything as useless as 'friends' that would drag his awesomeness down!

The world revolved around him and only him! Not these 'neighbors' that stole his birthday from him! Why would he possibly want them as friends?

"I wun wike dem!"

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm sure you'll love the Midoriyas."

"I wund!" Katsuki insisted again, staring at his feet. There was no way in hell that he would ever like these people that ruined his birthday! And he will _never_ become friends with them. That was a promise!

–

Katsuki stood there staring with wide eyes at the two adults standing at his doorway.

The woman was young looking, maybe even younger than his mom. Though, she was easily a few inches taller than her. She was slender and really pretty. Her dark green hair was pulled back into a short thick ponytail with long hair falling over the sides of her face.

Besides her, was a man that easily stood taller than either woman. He was a normal average looking salary-man but his build was a bit more thicker (in the muscular sense) as his body strained slightly against his dress clothes. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was that instead of a normal human head, he had a dragon's head with a small tuft of spiky green hair at the top. He was probably the same height as his dad but with his scaly reptilian head, it gave off the illusion of something more massive and frightening.

Katsuki hadn't realized that his mind was lost in his staring and that his mouth was hanging agape. Eyes blank. He was only brought out of his daze when the pretty woman started to talk to him.

"Hello, Katsuki-kun! It's really nice to meet you, I've heard so many things from your mother!" The woman said with a soft cheer, giving him a small wave as if she was afraid of scaring him away. He blushed at the gesture, crossing his arms and looking away with a glare in his eyes. His mother tried to contain her giggle from behind him.

"Hey, Izuku-kun, come out and greet little Katsuki-kun." The Midoriya woman cooed, turning over her shoulder to someone behind her. Getting Katsuki's attention. He raised an eyebrow, not having realized that there was another person there. Then he remembered his mother's words about the neighbors having a son his age and he stood on slight tip toes to try to see around the couple. "I hope you two become good friends," the woman said with a small smile as she gave a gentle nudge at the small figure in her hands. Pushing her son in front of the ashy blond boy's view.

Katsuki felt his breath hitch when their eyes met.

Brilliant tangerine staring into watery jade. A hidden spark shone from deep under those dark pupils.

The small freckled face shyly looked away from him when their eyes had met. And Katsuki felt both irritated and relieved that he could no longer gaze at those mesmerizing jewels. Allowing him to take in the rest of the other boy. He was around the same height as Katsuki, though he felt smaller. His hair was messy and unruly while somewhat curly, a dark shade of black with the tips tinting into a shinier grassy green, not yet a full set of green like his parents. And his skin was a light milky tone that threatened to burn if left too long under the sun.

Everything about the boy was just...

Katsuki was just at a lost for words until the other boy turned back to look up at him. His bubbly cheeks burned red as he tried to prevent himself from staring at his own feet as he was talking to Katsuki. "Wise to meed chu, Kat...Kat..." He kept pausing. His words caught in his throat, trying to finish his sentence. Katsuki couldn't help but stare wide eyes, watching the other boy's lips move, wanting to hear his name being called. Then, " _Kachwan_." he said, failing to say his name. Yet, he found himself even more elated, satisfied with the sudden nickname given to him.

Rushing up to the frail looking boy, he pulled the young Izuku into a tight bear hug. Looking over his shoulders to his mother, he said, "I wun need a pwesent anymores." Absolute conviction filled his sparkling eyes before he ran off with Izuku in tow. The two boys disappeared into the halls as the door to Katsuki's room was slammed shut.

The adults stood there, watching the two sets of feet disappear behind the closed door. Laughing at the childish display of affection.

"Twake this!" Katsuki ordered and Izuku suddenly found an object being shoved into his arms. He looked down at the object in question only to gasp in shock and look back at the ashy blond with wide starstruck eyes. It was an action figure! And not just any action figure! It was of a muscular man sporting two large lightning shaped ahoges and with a perpetual smile on his face. It was _All Might_! The greatest superhero in the world! The man who protects the innocent and vanquish the evil-doers with a smile!

"Bwaaugh?" Izuku started to drool.

"Huoy! Dund dwool on ib!" Katsuki complained, palming him in the face, and grabbing the toy out of his hand.

The other boy only looked at him in pain, seeing that he wasn't allowed to touch it anymore. He started sniffling before flat out bawling in heavy tears. His face was flooded from the sticky hot liquid running down his face, a mixture of saliva and snot.

Katsuki frowned and looked at the toy in his hand and back at the tearful Izuku. Sighing, he handed the toy back to the boy.

"Youse can keeps id!" He explains, refusing to look at him, waiting for Izuku to take it.

Izuku smiled but his tears and snot didn't lessen at all as he took a hold of the All Might action figure, hugging it tightly into his arms.

"Stawp cwying! I guv you the duoy back!" Katsuki complained again, shoving another palm into Izuku's face but not taking the toy back this time.

Izuku kept crying and sniffling, looking down at his feet. "I-I-I cund stawp mayself! And-And I'm juss soe habbi. Daht twas the noicest ding anywun ewer dun fur me." He said with a smile, still crying. He wiped at his nose with his elbow and looked at Katsuki with envious eyes. "Yuar the bestest!"

Katsuki widened his eyes at the words and crossed his arms. "It's nuwthin. I dun wary kare abuut him anyways, sense I pwan on being the nwumber one superiest hero wunz I get my Qurik!"

"Ooh!" Izuku clapped his hand together. "Cun we beh a teum wun I git my Qurik, toos?"

"Pft!" Katsuki scoffed and opened his mouth to say no but stopped when he gazed into Izuku's hopeful eyes. He turned his head and frowned. "Maybuh..." He said with a huff. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Izuku's lips stretch from ear to ear in joy. It wasn't a bad idea...

–

The Midoriyas and Bakugous were sitting around the table, chatting playfully when suddenly Katsuki ran up to the Bakugou woman. Clutching her by the dress in tight fists. His eyes were red and tears threatened to fall.

"I'm sowwy! Sowwy! Sowwy!" He apologized, clenching his eyes shut. "Pwease hwelp Izeeku!"

"What's wrong, Katsuki-kun?" The Midoriya woman asked firmly. Her husband already got up and rushed towards his room while she continued prodding him.

"Izeeku gut hurd!" Katsuki whimpered, his eyes were dead with fear and worry. "Id's muh fawlt!"

"Please, Katsuki-kun, tell me everything!" Midoriya's mother continued, holding her breath.

"I..I...I," Katsuki tried to speak up but his head was full of too much confusion and pain. He didn't know what was going on. Everything was just happening all too fast. One moment he brought Izuku into his room and they started playing with his toys then...blood. "Bruud!" Everywhere, **blood**! _Izuku's_ blood!

That was when everything he held in fell out with reckless abandon as the poor ash blond cried and cried, hugging his mother even tighter. His parents looked from him to the almost-mechanical woman. Their mouths hung open, unsure of what to say.

"Ayaka!" The Midoriya man huffed as he rushed back into the living room, carrying his son wrapped under his arms. Izuku was unconscious and there was blood all over his clothing.

"Oh, dear! Izuku-kun?!/Izeeku!" The Bakugous (while Katsuki dug his face into his mother's leg and cried even more) almost jumped at the shock of seeing the injured young boy.

"He's fine...for now." The dragon-headed man said, shaking his head.

"That's good..." The young Midoriya woman sighed as she slowly got up from her knees and stood beside her husband. Her expression was somber. Looking at her son, she gave him a weak smile, holding back her own tears as she gave him a tight hug. She gave him a light peck on the forehead before letting go.

"Ayaka?" Katsuki's mother asked, nervously. "Is...Is there something wrong with Izuku-kun?"

The woman refused to look her in the eye. Her husband looked from her then to his son, sighing.

"Izuku...Izuku is..." He looked at his wife again who just gave a soft shriek, hugging him and their son again. Still refusing to look up. He gave a weary eye towards the other couple. Only giving them a shaking dismissal. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with this."

The older Midoriya male turned to walk but was stopped by a small tug on the hem of his pants. He turned to see the young Katsuki with teary red eyes staring up at him. Determination and sadness filled his gaze.

"Pwease! Dun weave! I'm sowwy! I wund hurd Izeeku agun!" He said, trying to stop his tears from falling with one hand over the side of his face. It was silent with only the sounds of young Katsuki's sniffling and sobbing filling the air.

His parents came up to him and each placed a hand over his shoulders.

"Katsuki, please let go of Mr. Midoriya. He needs to take Izuku-kun away." His mother said gingerly. Kneeling down so that she was standing at his height.

"Noooah! I dun wund hem to weave!" Katsuki brought another hand up to hold tightly onto Izuku's father. "I promwise I wund do id agun!"

"Kats-kun, listen to your mother." His father's deep voice rang out. "Izuku-kun can come back when he's better, isn't that right Ryoichi?" The man looks at his neighbor with beaming eyes.

The dragon-headed man smiles, snorting a small burst flames from his nostrils.

"Yeah, Izuku-kun can come play with you again when he gets better." He bends down and ruffles Katsuki's messy locks.

Izuku wakes up slightly in his father's arm, blinking in drowsy confusion. He looks around the room with blank eyes but when his eyes lands on Katsuki he gives a weak smile. Blood still smeared on his lips.

"Hewwo, Kachwan! Aww yuu rewdy to pway agun?" He asks but makes an 'O' with his mouth when he feels his father hug him tightly. "Owtou-cchwan!" He tries to move away from his father's pestering but to no avail. He slaps his dad in the face, trailing his stubby palms across Mr. Midoriya's face.

Everyone smiles at the young boy. All of the bad air just seemed to disappear. The atmosphere was no longer thick that even Katsuki seemed to stop worrying.

"We cwan pway agun, Izeeku!" Katsuki tells his new friend.

"Cwan we pway noah?" Izuku asks but his father shakes his head and pokes him in the nose. He frowns and slaps his father's hands away. Yawning.

Everyone laughs at the boy's defiance to keep playing despite obviously being tired.

"We need to go home, Izuku-kun," his father says weakly. Then all three Midoriyas leave, waving farewell to the Bakugous.

–

It was sometime after Katsuki's fourth birthday that he soon discovered his Quirk: Explosion.

Of all of the Quirk's that he could've gotten, this was definitely in the top ten! It was the best Quirk that he could ever hope for! It was powerful! Strong! And there were so much that he could do with it! Not to mention that all he needed to make it work was a little sweat! With a Quirk that revolved around heat blasts, that was easy peasy!

He was grinning from ear to ear.

This is exactly what he wanted! A powerful Quirk to show off to Izuku! The little boy wouldn't know what hit him! He'd worship him like the god he truly was!

And secretly, it was the kind of powerhouse Quirk he needed to protect the little green-haired shrub! Though, he'd never admit that to the other boy's face.

He ran to Izuku's house, trying his best to hold in his excitement. He made sure to not run around blasting everything with his Quirk. He wanted to surprise the Midoriya boy. The flashier the better!

When he was at the doorstep of his friend's house, he jumped up on tip-toes, ringing the doorbell obnoxiously as much as he could.

There were voices from the other side, one female and one male but the male was too young to be Izuku's father. He could hear a set of footsteps growing closer to the door but it only made him press the button more madly. Impatient.

He stared hard at the door, just as it made a clicking noise before it slowly pulled open to reveal Izuku's mother wearing an apron. She looked like she had just got done cooking. When she realized who was at the door she smiled at him and turned.

"Izuku-kun! Katsuki-kun's here!" She yelled out.

One of the curtains on a nearby window flew open. Izuku was kneeling into the window and a huge grin spread across his lips when his eyes made contact with Katsuki and he disappeared as quickly as he came. There was yelling from inside the house that Katsuki easily recognized as Izuku, making him smirk.

Moments later, Izuku appeared with a cage in one hand and a bug net in the other. He looked like he had just run a marathon, huffing and puffing from besides his mother.

"Kacchan!" Izuku roared, nearly jumping at the ashy blond. Catching him off guard. He went a few feet ahead of him.

"Play it safe, Izuku-kun. Don't do anything too dangerous!" His mother called from behind. She bent down and leaned into Katsuki's ears, whispering to him, "Make sure you take good care of our little man, Mr. Hero." She giggled.

He looked at her with intense eyes, nodding his head up and down in all seriousness. Then he turned and ran after her son.

"Come on, Izuku-kun!" Katsuki roared.

The woman sighs blissfully, happy that her son had made such a wonderful friend before she went back inside the house.

The two of them were at their favorite playing spots, a nice little forest area with a tiny brook, far away from the prying eyes of annoying adults. It was also a great spot to catch some large cicadas.

"Kacchan! Hewp me catch some suh-cadas!" Izuku said. He made a face when he saw a cicada sitting on the bark of the tree and clenched his eyes shut as he slammed the net at the bug, missing horribly. The bug chirped before it flew up into his face before disappearing into the leaves in the tree above.

Katsuki just laughed at Izuku, pointing his fingers at him.

"That's not how you do it, Izuku-kun! Lemme show you!" He walked over to Izuku and snatched the bug net from his hands. He looked around and spotted a cicada nearby, easily catching it with a single swipe.

He threw it into Izuku's face who spat at it when it landed on his mouth.

"Ewww! Kacchan!" Izuku moaned, falling to his butt.

Katsuki couldn't help but smirk at his friend, gently whacking the bug net over his head. "Look, I caught another cicada but it looks like a deku!" He laughed.

"Don't be so cruel!" Izuku whined but it only made Katsuki want to tease him more.

"Hey, Izuku-kun, wanna know something funner than catching stupid bugs?" He asked and Izuku looked at him with a huge question mark over his head. "Look at this!" He raised a hand, balling it into a fist before he slams it down on a nearby rock. It exploded from the impact into a million little pieces.

Izuku stares up at him, dropping his jaw, dumbfounded. He looks from Katsuki to the rock. Confusion fills his eyes for a while before it finally dons on him and stars surround the young boy. He gets up and runs towards Katsuki with open arms, hugging him as he giddly jumps up and down.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Kacchan! That's so awesome! I can't beweave you got your Quirk! It's so awesome!" Izuku just hugs him tighter and tigher, refusing to let go.

Katsuki smirks to himself. Everything went just as plan. He raised his hand to pat his friend on the back of his head but flinch in pain, seeing that his hand was bleeding with some of his skin torn. He quickly takes his hand back and try to rub the blood away before Izuku noticed.

"I knew you would get an awesome Quirk!" Izuku cheered, holding his arms out so that he could look at Katsuki. "I can't wait for my Quirk to come out! What do you think it might be? Do you think I'd get an awesome Quirk like yours? We could be explosion friends! Or I could freeze stuff with my breath! Or I could control time! Or—!" Katsuki quickly puts a hand over the bubbly boy's mouth to get him to shut up.

"Think again, Izuku-kun, you'll never get a Quirk as awesome as mines. You'll be lucky enough to get a Quirk where you be like a _frog_ or something!" Katsuki laughed, making Izuku look downcast.

"You're probably right... I mean I'm not as strong as you or as cool as you. There's no way that I could ever be as good as you." Izuku moped but then he looked back up at Katsuki with starry, hopeful eyes. "But we can still be a super hero team, right?"

"Eh, sure. Of course we can. But remember that I'm Number 1!" Katsuki said conceitedly before giving him a punch in the shoulders.

The two of them were enjoying themselves as they played pretend. Katsuki was blasting rocks and trees with his explosion Quirk and Izuku was pretending to have heat vision and melting things alongside his friend. In the background he kept eying Izuku, making sure the boy wouldn't overexert himself. It was fun pretending to be heroes but in all honesty, Katsuki prayed to the gods that Izuku wouldn't get a Quirk.

He remembered his parents talking one day about Izuku.

They were talking to Izuku's parents over the phone and what they had said made him worried—" _Izuku-_ _kun_ _was not going to live for much longer..."_ they had said.

He took a silent gulp and shook his head.

As long as he was Izuku's hero, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

Several months later, Katsuki got his wish.

Apparently, Izuku couldn't have a Quirk because he had a certain bone in his foot or something. Katsuki didn't know how in the hell bones had anything to do with getting Quirks but the doctors had said it was impossible.

"Come on, Izuku-kun stop being a deku!" Katsuki said, trying to cheer his friend up but the dark green tinted haired boy just sat there moping with a creepy smile on his face.

He kept mumbling to himself, saying that he wanted to be a hero. Making the ashy blond angry.

"Stop being like that, I can be hero enough for the both of us! I'll even beat that stupid All Might in his face!" He stated, pointing a thumb at his chest in superiority. "Now cheer up, you deku!" He slapped Izuku in the back of his shoulders but immediately regretted it when Izuku started coughing up blood.

"O-Okay, Kacchan..." Izuku seemed to ignore the blood dripping from his mouth and looked back up at Katsuki, giving him a forced smile. It made Katsuki's heart sink to see his friend like that but it was for the better.

Izuku was meant to be at the sidelines. _W_ _atching_. He wasn't supposed to be there in the action. And when Katsuki becomes the Number 1 hero, he'll make sure no danger will ever come Izuku's way.

That was a promise.

–

Despite being told that it was impossible for Izuku to have a Quirk, it didn't diminish his desires to become a great hero in the least! Which only made Katsuki more angry and stressed out. And he was getting more and more frustrated with his friend.

No matter what he said, Izuku refused to see the truth. Holding onto that sliver of hope of becoming like that wretched All Might. Wanting to be a super awesome hero like him and it pissed Katsuki off to no end!

It was sometime around kindergarten when Izuku grew full headed of himself, trying to become a hero without a Quirk. At first it was a mild annoyance. It was almost even _cute_! But when Katsuki could only watch in horror as Izuku put himself in unnecessary harm's way, time and time again, he grew _furious_!

It went from small things like recycling or returning an old lady her fallen purse but then it got worst. He got chased by dogs. Almost got ran over by a car. And now he was defending this pathetic boy who was getting on Katsuki's nerves.

"Kacchan! Please, don't hurt him!" Izuku cried, hugging the freak under his arms. An angry tick grew on Katsuki's forehead at the horrid display of 'heroism'.

"Move it, _Deku_!" Katsuki started, calling him by the (at first friendly) insult that gradually turned into his nickname. _Worthless_. Just like every endeavor of the poor dark-haired boy's to be a goddamned hero.

But Izuku refused to move, continuing to hug that sack of worthless trash. Like he always did! Izuku didn't realize, no, he _refused_ to realize what a bug that boy was. That _Shoushin_!

"Move it, Deku! Or you'll get it, too!" Katsuki threatened. If Izuku refused to listen to reason, then he had to beat the fear of being a hero into him!

It was a blur as he punched Izuku and two other classmates ganged on the other stupid boy. He tried to hold his punches as much as he could but he needed Izuku to realize that he was nothing but a deku! Maybe then, will he finally stop putting himself into life threatening situations!

Katsuki immediately regretted it though when he watched in horror as Izuku burst into a coughing fit, vomiting more blood than he's ever seen him do before. He made the two classmates go for the teacher while he held onto Izuku, hugging him into his lap.

"You stupid Deku! Why won't you stop being a hero?!" He asked, tears filling his eyes. The conversation from before began to repeat in his head— _"Izuku will die,"_ over and over again.

"B-But Kacchan! I (cough) I want to (cough) be a hero...like you..." Izuku said, reaching over towards Katsuki but his hand fell before he could touch him. Katsuki just hugged his friend's bloody head up against him, trying to force his tears away.

"Oh, my god! Katsuki-kun! What happened?" Their kindergarten teacher finally showed up, ripping Izuku from his arms and dragging him to the infirmary.

Time flew by fast.

Izuku was hospitalized for a few weeks. And the kid that Katsuki was bullying quickly moved away, going to a faraway country on an unrelated note. He thinks it was the United States or something but none of that really mattered.

All of the adults thought that Katsuki was being a hero, holding onto his friend for dear life before the teacher had come even though that was far from the truth. They had all told him what a wonderful friend he was but he knew that wasn't the case. The adults were just too stupid to know what actually was going on. It didn't help that Izuku refused to tell them that Katsuki was the one who had caused it.

He never actually apologized to Izuku for what he did. And his guilt was eating up at him as the days went on by. At first, he had trouble looking Izuku in those pure shining green eyes of his. Then he just stopped seeing him less often until finally he just stopped visiting.

Neither his parents nor Izuku's questioned the drift, attributing it to puberty or some other bull.

Whenever they asked, Katsuki would just say that he saw Izuku enough at school that he didn't need to see the sickly boy outside of school.

A few years passed and there was an incident where Izuku was hospitalized for the entire school year. Izuku's parents had informed his parents about it and they had offered him to visit Izuku but Katsuki refused. He couldn't go see Izuku after what happened.

He always ate away at himself, hoping that Izuku would get better that he wouldn't... _die_. But as the clock ticked and ticked, his worries only grew more and more.

Finally, Izuku's parents called again. One last time.

It seemed the doctors were more sure of it now that today would've been Izuku's last day. And it was time to say farewell to him.

Katsuki refused to meet with them, even after they had told him that Izuku specifically requested for him. He sat there in his room. Moping.

 _Izuku won't die. Izuku won't die. Izuku won't die. Izuku won't die. Izuku won't die. Izuku won't die. Izuku won't die. Izuku won't die. Izuku won't die. Izuku won't die. Izuku won't die. Izuku won't die. Izuku won't die. Izuku won't die. Izuku won't die. Izuku won't die._

He kept thinking to himself until finally he gave in.

He ran up to his dad and punched him in the knee.

"Take me to Izuku-kun, old man!" Katsuki whined, frowning at him.

His parents looked at him in disbelief but shrugged it off, knowing full well how Katsuki must be feeling, especially after he's been ignoring his friend for some time.

When he got there, Katsuki's heart sank to the deepest pit of hell it could go.

Izuku was strapped to the bed. Multiple wires and machines were hooked up to him. Blood flowing in and out of him. It looked like he was dead. It was Katsuki's worst nightmare!

"Izuku-kun!" Katsuki screamed, running towards the bed. His parents stayed near the doorway to let them have some space. His mother held onto his father, hiding her face into his chest.

As if stirred by his voice, Izuku blinked. Eyes slowly opening and he turned to see Katsuki staring up at him with sharp eyes.

He smiled from under the oxygen mask strapped to his face, waving weakly at him.

Katsuki wrapped his arms around Izuku's frail stomach and laid his head there crying. Unfortunately, it seemed that the doctors had drugged Izuku and the poor boy quickly fell back to sleep. Occasionally waking back up but never coherent in either case.

It really did look like it was the end for him.

–

Katsuki frowned where he sat in class. He was much older now. Currently in middle school but not for long. It was only a few more months before he graduated and went to a high school of his choosing.

His eyes occasionally darting over the classroom at the green-haired young man a far distance away in another desk. The other boy was busy scribbling something into his notebook.

It was obviously something stupid and hero related.

He frowned to himself, glaring at the boy. The boy seemed to jump up, shivering to himself before turning around to look for what was giving him the cold shoulder.

When green eyes met orange, the boy shirked away, giving Katsuki a weak wave and a light chuckle. Only making Katsuki glare even deeper at him. The green-haired boy quickly duck his head back in fear.

"Fuckin' Deku!" Katsuki said under his breath, frowning in annoyance.

Why did he have to fall in love with an idiot like him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Hurting Him_

Smash!

A few heads turn from what they were doing to take in the sight of an ashen blond holding a smaller dark green-haired boy up against the shoe lockers. There were a few murmurs among the group and some looks of sympathy for the poor boy. But no one stepped in to help. Instead, the crowd quickly thinned out until only the two young boys were left.

No one wanted to help...no, they couldn't. The poor boy was on his own. There were just too many dire consequences if they did. The last person who recently tried to help had ended up in the E.R. with broken ribs and an arm horribly twisted. And none of them wanted to end up like that.

It was really unfortunate that on top of his poor heart condition, Izuku had attracted the attention of the meanest and toughest kid in school.

But, they reasoned, it was his own fault for sticking out so much in the first place, always going on and on about heroes and such, which everyone soon realized was a prickly subject for Katsuki Bakugou. The blond in question was very territorial about his standing as a professional 'hero' and he wanted to be the only one from their school. And it seemed to irk him greatly if anyone, especially weak little Izuku, showed any interest of being a hero.

"I heard from a little birdie that you wanted to go to _Yuuei Academy_...?" Katsuki growled, leaning into Izuku's ear. He let out a hot breath that made Izuku wince from the contact.

"I-I-I am...!" Izuku pathetically stated in half-determination, looking up to see vicious glowing orange staring down at him intently. He fearfully looked away, closing his eyes. He hated seeing that vicious gaze from Katsuki. It used to be more warming, exciting, back when they were children...but not anymore.

The spunky, punk boy that he admired quickly became a tyrant, a bully who loved to pick on him. Abusing him in any which ways possible. Even more so whenever he talks about heroes.

The thoughts alone made Izuku want to crawl into his shell and hide away from the world.

Katsuki looks shocked at Izuku's crestfallen expression but shakes it away and slams Izuku into the locker again. Harder this time, while baring his fangs and growling at him. His heart starts to sink when red starts to pool around the corners of Izuku's mouth, a sign that the sickly boy was going into another attack, and he unconsciously slows in his attack.

He slams Izuku one last time against the lockers in a pathetic wobble, his body falling into the smaller boy's.

His eyes became red, their gaze turned soft despite their glare. " _Why...?_ " He says in a low whisper, looking away from the other boy, biting his lower lips. The words sounded venomous but the hurt gaze in Katsuki's eyes said otherwise. But Izuku couldn't see it.

"I..." Izuku starts to say but pauses when looking at the side of Katsuki's face. Suddenly he's with a much younger Katsuki, one who was smiling at him with a toothy grin that revealed a missing tooth in his upper mouth, and a large bandage was plastered over his left cheek. The other Katsuki was smiling at him so protectively, silently mouthing sweet nothings to him. The image shocked him and he's brought back to reality, tears quickly welling up in his eyes. "I wanted to be a hero, _like you_ Kacchan," he finished slowly, struggling to hold in his sobbing.

He seemed hesitant, almost as if questioning who had spoken despite knowing that the words had left _his_ _own_ lips.

Another image flashes in his mind; one of a crying Katsuki grasping him by the collar, hugging him closely as he laid in the hospital bed, dying. This one made him smile a bit. This one wasn't a memory. It was just a dream. A desire. By then, Katsuki and him had already drifted apart and the blond was already somewhat hostile to him.

That never happened. Katsuki wanted nothing to do with a sickly, Quirk-less boy like him!

That's why he wanted to show him, show him _that_ —

Hot tears threatened to fill his eyes and he was holding them back with all his might but when he thought back about their friendship, the only one that he had ever had, he lost it! The tears were running down the sides of his face now and he had no way of stopping them.

Katsuki looked back at him in horror, unconsciously dropping the sick boy to the floor. A dark shadow covered his eyes as he stared down at Izuku, who was now choking and coughing up on his own blood.

He knelt down to stare at Izuku but the other refused to look back at him. He tries reaching over to Izuku but the green-haired boy flinches, backing away like the touch burned him!

Katsuki grew more worried for the boy, his heart aching by the second. He wanted to comfort Izuku, to tell him that everything was alright and apologize to him for everything up to now but he steeled his resolve. He needed to make Izuku see the light and stop being an idiot with all of this hero nonsense.

Heroism and valor meant nothing if it meant that you were taken away from those who cared about you!

Doesn't this bastard understand _anything_ about the real world?!

Summoning all of the anger he could muster, Katsuki stood up abruptly, making Izuku stare up at him.

"Why?!" He asked harshly. "You're a stupid, worthless, _Quirk_ -less retard! You can't even run without tripping over yourself!" His voice begins falling into a deep whisper,

" _So why..._?!" He asks once again. Though, he wasn't sure if it was directed at himself or at Izuku, now. He just stared deep into those eyes— _eyes_ _filled with hurt because of him_ —that made him want to kill himself! Only a monster would purposely dull those shining emeralds of his but he continued! "Save yourself the trouble and jump off the roof! **Kill yourself now** so people won't have to waste themselves with a worthless Deku trash like you!"

He gulped and closed his eyes, no longer wanting to see the other boy's expression. It hurt all too much. If he looked now, he'd fall apart and hug him over and over, whispering endless apologies into his ears.

"K-Kaccan...?" Izuku sounded so hurt. His voice was so small. _So weak._

He could already see Izuku breaking in his mind. How dare he say something like that to someone he cared so deeply for?

 _I'm so sorry...!_

But Izuku would never forgive him, not like it really mattered! The only thing that really mattered for him was keeping Izuku safe and sound _._

 _That's all that mattered!_

"I-I just wanted to help people, Kacchan!" Izuku starts but is quickly interrupted by Katsuki.

"How can you help people if you can't even help yourself, huh?" The blond shouts out loud. "You don't even have a Quirk and that's what pisses me off the most! You're so weak and stupid!"

He winced at his own words; _No!_ _I'm the weak idiot_ _!_ _I'm so so sorry, Deku!_

Izuku was on the verge of crying again and he could tell that he was agreeing with him. But despite all of that, he still wanted to be a hero! So why? Why...couldn't he just...stop? And just live?

Katsuki had had enough! He couldn't take this anymore. This acting! He stood up and turned to leave but then heard a quiet whisper behind him, making him stop in his tracks.

" _I'm...I'm sure anyone could be a hero, e-even without a Q-Quirk_. _.._ "

The school bell chimed, indicating the start of class and Izuku quickly got up and ran off, brushing past Katsuki's side. His hero notebook hugged tightly to his chest. Leaving Katsuki alone.

The blond chose not to watch him flee, deciding instead to lean his back against the lockers.

Izuku doesn't need to be the hero but—

He pressed his face into his hands. " _Why can't you just let me be your hero?_ " He said, turning around, screaming quietly as he blows several locker doors away with his fist.

—

Katsuki stares at his phone intently as he walks down the street. The black screen reflected his angry glare back at him. He briefly wonders why he had the phone in the first place. The only important contacts he had were his parents. Most of them were useless people who he needn't remember the faces of.

Two of which whom were standing on either of his sides.

To his left was a square jawed average looking boy and to his right was a tall and lanky boy with stretchy fingers.

The two of them were talking about something asinine so he mostly ignored them until he caught one of them mentioning Izuku by name, quickly pulling him out of his thoughts. He glared at them from over his shoulders, raising an eyebrow.

"Wasn't he like your childhood friend?" The fat one inquired.

"That's like so cruel." The other needlessly commented.

Katsuki fully turns around and catches the stretchy-fingered boy reaching over to grab a smoke from the other boy, lighting it up as he brought it up to his mouth with a small laugh.

He glared at the two of them before blasting a powerful explosion in the direction of the boy holding the cigarette, narrowly missing his face but burning the cigarette completely into ashes.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys to stop doing that?! If you get busted, you're going to ruin my chances to get into Yuuei!" Katsuki roared at them but deep down he knew that it didn't matter. He was born too gifted to lose acceptance over something small like having a few 'choice' friends.

No, he just needed an outlet.

It wouldn't be so bad if he could rough them up a little bit to release some stress, right? Pfft, yeah, right. If only...

"Bakugou!" The two yelled at him.

"What?!" He was pulled out of his thoughts once again and turned back to glare at them.

"L-L-Look—!" They seemed nervous, staring at something behind him in horror. He raised a brow at them, eyeing the two suspiciously before slowly turning around, following the direction of their shaking fingers to find a shadowy figure looming over them. Or more precisely, over _him_.

"What the...?" He looks up in absent horror only to find a rising muck man with huge white teeth staring at him in a wicked smile.

"You have a wonderful Quirk!" The man gleefully stated before he fell on top of Katsuki.

The last thing Bakugou heard were the cries from his two companions as they tried to call out to him but it was all for naught as the sounds of their voices was drowned out with the rushing of a thick liquid flooding his entrances. Everything slowly becoming dark. Both his vision and hearing faded away until there was nothing!

But despite the thick slick-slick gulping numbing his ears, he heard a voice speak clearly in the darkness,

"This will only hurt for 10 minutes," it said, reassuringly. "All I wanted was to take that lady's purse. It's _his_ fault, kid! I don't want to hurt you so you better ease up."

Some time seemed to pass.

A white light was blaring in the center of his vision now but he could barely make anything out. It looked like there were thin outlines of people running around but it was all still a white blur.

His hearing was also slowly returning now but the sounds they were picking up were still difficult to understand. It was a strange mix of churning and crashing and rushing. All at once, from impossible angles.

After a few more minutes of the senseless noise, he began to recognize what they were. Yelling. Sirens. Rushing water. Roaring of flames.

"Krruh! Grung—the boy—Krugh! Hruugh!"

"Save—Krung! Krung!"

Just as he started to hear them more clearly, his vision of white started to fill with other colors. His vision was still a blur but slowly it adjusted and soon he was able to form them into coherent shapes now.

Once he grew more aware of his surroundings, he finally noticed the suffocating pressure that had been squeezing at his body the entire time and realized that his body was encased inside a layer of thick muck. Realization that his body was nothing more than a meat puppet to be used by the villain from earlier as he pleased.

He could only watch on in horror as he felt his body move in ways that he did not command it. His sweat was forcibly drained out of his body and was being used to explode a few professional heroes and several police cars away from him.

 _Why is this happening to me?_

Was it because he was too cocky to realize his own weakness? Was it his punishment for being a horrible person? Or was it because he was too weak to protect Izuku?

"P-Please...!" He choked. This was too frightening!

 _Please help me!_

Tears were slowly forming in the corners of his eyes now as he watched everyone back away, leaving him to his doom.

 _H-Help! Help me!_ He cried out over and over again.

But his heart sank when he realized that none of the adults were even attempting to jump in and help. But...he probably deserved it, it was his karma for failing Izuku. It was because he was too weak to be there for the Deku...

When he looked up, he saw a familiar patch of green hair cross his vision and his eyes opened wide in shock. Out from the crowd of useless people was none other than the Deku himself!

 _No...Izuku! What's that idiot doing here?! Get away, you retard!_ Katsuki started to hyperventilate and panicked. That fucker was going to get kill...and by _him_ of all people _._ No! He can't let that happen! But try as he might, he just could not get any control of his body back.

Dammit! He's never felt so useless!

 _Why?!_ He roared in his mind, staring at Izuku as intensely as possible in a vain attempt to chase him away. _Just get out of here, you retard!_ But Izuku just kept running and jumped at him, clinging on to him for dear life, as if he had the strength to pin him down.

"I know you hate me! I know this is stupid and dangerous! But—" Izuku smiled pathetically at him, causing the tears to finally drop from both boys. His heart sank as the tears hit his face. "I can't let you suffer when your eyes are screaming for help, Kacchan!" He screamed that stupid nickname of his just as he was going to be blasted into smithereens...then All Might appeared out of nowhere!

The number one hero came swooping down in the nick of time and swiped Izuku away before he suffered 3rd degree burns.

All Katsuki could do was inwardly sigh a breath of relief, thankful for the super hero's sudden appearance.

The last thing he sees is All Might smiling as he yells out "Detroit Smash!" doing the impossible and punching the villain straight out of his body.

—

"Wow, young man! You have such a wonderful Quirk!"

"You should become a professional hero!"

"It was so powerful! Even I was a bit worried there. It'd be great if you get tutelage under my company after you graduate!"

"You're going to be a great hero one day, kid!"

Katsuki sat there, trying to ignore the praises of all of the adult heroes around him.

 _Useless professional heroes! They were just standing there while I_ _—_ he paused and looked around for Izuku, spying a group of paramedics lecturing him. One was forcing him to eat one nutrient pack after another just as another was trying to check his blood.

 _While Deku was the only real hero who tried to help me..._

The thought alone brought a weak smile to his lips but it quickly turned into one of rage as he stood up, pushing rudely past the so-called heroes ignoring their words and marching over towards Izuku.

Izuku was the _only_ one besides All Might who tried to help! _Weak, sick and pathetic Izuku!_ Of all the people to come to his aid!

It had to be the one he wanted _least_ to be there for him!

He gave a brief look behind him to look at the cheerful looking _heroes,_ who looked to be patting themselves in the shoulders _._ He glared at them with absolute disdain, they were actingas if they actually did something when they did **nothing!** Just standing back there in the crowd watching like a bunch of morons with their gawking mouths!

Worthless fucking maggots! The whole lot of them!

This is why only _he_ can become Izuku's number one!

If Izuku was in his situation, he'd—he'd...Katsuki didn't want to finish that train of thought.

Let's just say those bastard heroes are lucky that that didn't happen!

He pulled himself away from his thoughts and called out to the green-haired boy as he got closer to the other boy, "Hey, fuckin' Deku!" He roars.

Izuku's ears perked at the familiar voice and a look of slight dread filled his eyes. He made a weak smile and gave a light wave at Katsuki, blood dripping down the corners of his lips.

Despite not looking up to it, he still looked ready to run but the paramedics held him down, urging him to stay put as they further diagnosed the damage on his body. Telling him things like:

"That was insane of you to do that under your condition!", "Next time leave it to the professionals!", or "Don't ever do something that crazy again!"

He waited a small distance off until the paramedics deemed Izuku well enough to leave him alone for a bit before approaching him.

"K-Kacchan...!" Izuku's face was distorted as he tried not to look directly into his gaze.

"Deku—!" Katsuki started but was interrupted when a large heavy hand fell over his shoulders causing him to turn around to see none other than All Might himself smiling down at him. _Does the fucker ever stop smiling?_ His eyes were so beady under his huge thick brows that Katsuki briefly contemplated whether he even had eyes at all.

"I'm so glad to see that you are doing well, my boy!" All Might starts with a loud laugh, cringe-fully bringing to mind an old silver-age comic hero's laughter. He even held his hands on his hips, craning his neck upwards to the sky in his guffaws. Katsuki could literally see his speech bubbles flying over his head as he laughed.

Thankfully, he stopped as quickly as he started, leaning down to stare back at the young irritated blond. His smile faltered a bit as he took on a slightly more serious tone. "Izuku here is a wonderful boy and I'm glad to see you two seem to know each other. I would appreciate it if you could look after him for me—?"

"Bakugou Katsuki," Katsuki replies in a dark monotone. He was in no mood for fake pleasantries but All Might didn't seem to notice or didn't care. He just wanted to get back to Izuku without this ass-face (though thankful as he was for him saving Izuku) getting in his way.

"Ah, Katsuki. A fine name, indeed, my boy!" Katsuki didn't even stop to ponder the lack of an honorific from the strange man as he continued, "Anyway! As I was saying, Izuku here is a bright young man! He has potential and I hope that you would help to nurture it, dare I say he might even become a great hero!" At this Izuku raises his head and blushes as All Might gives the boy a wink, making Katsuki narrow his eyes questioningly at the silent gestures going on between the two.

"Old man, I have a few things to say to Deku— **in private** —so can you leave us alone for a bit?" Katsuki said, baring his fangs. The nerves on his neck were protruding out of their skin. He knew Izuku was a big fan of all might but he _really_ didn't like the close relationship between the two.

All Might didn't seem to notice the feral look (or rather just brushed it off) and merely chuckled, patting Katsuki on his head, ruffling his hair a bit before quickly taking his leave with a curt bow.

It was suddenly silent as all of the 'distractions' were finally gone. In the distance tending to other things.

Izuku seemed to realize the situation that he found himself in and returned back to staring down at his feet as Katsuki approached him.

"Kacchan..." Izuku flinches and curls his fists over his knees, still refusing to look up at the ashen blond but he seemed slightly braver somehow.

Katsuki rolls his eyes, scoffing before he sits down besides Izuku. The action garners a jumpy response from the other boy who jumps up like a frightened cat.

"You're a retard you know that?" He sighs, looking up at the sky with his hands between his lap.

"K-Kacchan—?" Izuku questions curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Why'd you help me, fucker?" Katsuki suddenly turns around and lashed out, invading his personal space as he leaned so close to him that he could feel his breath on his skin.

"I—" He starts.

"You're just a fucking nerd! You bleed too fucking much that I'm surprised that you're not already dead from all of that blood loss! Hell you could probably supply a entire blood bank on your blood alone!" Katsuki growls at him. "Do you value your pathetic insignificant life so little that you'd jump in like that to save someone like me?"

"I—"

"Pathetic! Do you think being an ass retard automatically makes you a hero now, huh—" Katsuki tries to press on but he finds Izuku pushing forward, forcing _him_ to be the one on the defensive now.

" **Kacchan!** " Izuku shouts. His eyes widen in shock when he realized the distance between their faces and he reels back in embarrassment. With his face still flushed, he clenches his eyes in determination,, amazed at himself for gathering the strength to yell back at Katsuki.

The boy in question just sat there, frozen. In all of his years, he had never seen Izuku talk back to him. Not once! He could only stare at Izuku slowly, watching as his entire body shook madly, looking as if ready to explode.

"Please, Kacchan just listen!" He begs but his tone starts to soften. Katsuki quietly listened, no longer intent on interrupting, letting him continue. Tears were streaming down Izuku's eyes now. He starts to choke a bit and Katsuki's eyes widen fearfully. Afraid of him having another attack. The blond unconsciously eyes their surroundings to see if the paramedics were still within running/calling distance and sighed in relief.

"I know it was stupid of me to jump in. I know that someone like me should've just stood by and let someone more able help but when I saw you there, going through what I had nearly gone through by that mud man...I panicked! Okay? I know that I can never be a hero but I just couldn't _stand there_ watching in the sidelines with everyone else! You just looked so...helpless...and my body just moved on its own."

Izuku's thoughts seemed to be eating away at him, losing himself in his own world now and forgetting that Katsuki was right there beside him.

Without a word, Katsuki reached over and placed his hand over one of his, squeezing it softly in an attempt to calm him down. "...Thank you," he says quietly. Izuku turns bright red at the action and looks ready to die from the shock, was this really Katsuki?

Katsuki's face turned dark shade of red once he realizes what he had just said and he cursed at himself. He might as well have told Izuku that he loved rainbow-colored ponies with how the other boy was staring back at him!

"Thank you, you retard! Okay?" Katsuki growls very angrily. He scoffs loudly. "You're not an idiot for trying to do what you thought was right at the moment, alright idiot?" He huffs angrily, scratching at his head furiously with his free hand.

Izuku was so thick sometimes, even though that's one of the things he loved about him, too! It was just so—argh! Fuck on a stick!

Wait, they were still holding hands...

Katsuki lets out a breath of flame and quickly stands up, before marching away in both anger and embarrassment.

Izuku was just speechless. All he could do was watch Katsuki's fleeting back before his gaze slowly fell on the hand that Katsuki was holding. It was _warm!_

"How very interesting...there may be hope yet for you, my boy." A familiar voice chuckled to himself as he watched the two part after their little 'session'.

—

Several months had passed by since the incident with the muck man.

Katsuki had trained his hardest, running every day, lifting weights, anything to get stronger. To get pass his past mistakes.

He couldn't let the Deku get caught up in all of this hero mess again!

He was on one of his morning jogs when he decided to stop to take a breather after already jogging several kilometers. Layers of sweat caked all over his skin, coming out of his pores. And dirt was mixed in with the sweat that ran down his eyes, causing them to sting a bit.

"Haaah!" He gasped out loud, pulling a bottle of water out and squirting its contents into his mouth.

He wipes his dripping chin with the back of his arm, looking over his shoulders at the small yellow of the Sun as it began to slowly break out from under the night's darkness. He shook the sweat out of his eyes like a dog and admired the beautiful scenery.

It really was beautiful.

Shame Deku wasn't here to see it with—He stopped his train of thought. No. No, never. The Deku didn't see him like that and it was fine, besides he hates his guts.

"Fuck it...!" He growled to himself before returning to his jog, now quickly becoming a run as he decided to do several more laps.

When he was done after a couple of hours of running, Katsuki returned home to take a blistering hot shower to wash away all of the dirt and grime off of his skin. He slammed a fist into the linoleum wall, holding himself up with it while the other was hanging limply by his side.

The scorching hot water felt good as it trailed over his skin. He felt refreshed and could think clearer now.

Once he was done taking a shower, he went and got dressed, leaving out the door as he headed straight Yuuei Academy. He wasn't the least bit worried about overexerting himself for the upcoming entrance exam. He knew he was a shoo-in to pass, it didn't matter and not only that, he was going to come out on top above the rest of the trash.

And that was without him trying, he smirked to himself, throwing his backpack over his shoulders.

When he arrived at the entrance he saw countless groups of kids his age all heading into the main hall and followed them sneering. He sat down after finding an open seat. He lazily looked at the competition that were spread all over in the giant auditorium room, leaning his head down on the table.

 _So many trash and_ —Deku?!

He turned to look at the green-haired boy who suddenly plopped himself next to him, only to give Katsuki a shy glance and a weak smile. He still seemed to be the same old Izuku, not a trace of the brave one from the incident was there.

Katsuki just growled at the boy, not in the mood to pick a fight with him. He thinks he recalls there's a 'non-heroics' department that some could apply for, Izuku was probably here for that and he forced himself to ignore Izuku's presence and looked back at the stage in the center. One of the professional heroes was standing at a podium and was giving an overly long and boring speech about Yuuei. The man was a lanky blond with eccentric zigzag hair and a huge set of speakers besides his head, and his eyes were hidden behind his sharp pointy shades.

Katsuki vaguely heard Izuku squeal out in joy and admiration, calling the man by—what was it? Present Mic? What a lame name!

Though it fit the man perfectly, in his opinion.

Present Mic continued spouting nonsense about great heroes and what not and was poorly attempting to get the other kids excited in volume like him until he finally started the entrance exam, splitting the large group into smaller groups of fifty or so students. Each group was assigned to different 'cities', large fake replicas that were funded by the government.

It was explained that they had to defeat a certain number of robots in order to pass and be accepted within their perspective groups to enter the Hero Department. The examiner had also explained that with the country's backing, the heroes were able to afford countless many other mini-cities that were used strictly for their private use, primarily for training.

Katsuki sighed to himself as he waited along with the others for the giant gates to open and allow them to start the exams, the giant counter slowly blinking down.

He turned when he heard a brutish sounding boy yelling at another kid, lecturing him about taking things seriously. When he turned around to see what was going on, he was surprised to find a glasses-wearing boy talking down to none other than Izuku!

"Great, he's part of my group." Katsuki sighed, chewing his bottom lip, but realized this could be a good thing when he realized that it was better they were together and not somewhere else. But it wasn't like they were going to do anything dangerous for a school exam, anyway so he wasn't all that worried either..

He decided to ignore the Deku and took a running stance just as the gates started to open.

"GO!" He heard Present Mic yell from his position from far away.

Katsuki didn't even think as he jumped on the first robot he spotted, slamming his feet into its face before blasting it into tiny pieces with his explosions. He back-flipped and latched onto his next target, exploding that one before running after the next one. Either just demolishing the tiny drones in droves or stealing kills by kicking other 'would-be heroes' out of the way. Repeating the process over and over, going as relentlessly in his rampage as he could without pause, using his explosions as a booster.

But after his 70th or so machine, he felt the ground start to shake like mad and looked up to find a massive robot, bigger than the entire city, tearing through several buildings as it started to attack the other students. He vaguely recalled Present Mic mentioning a robot that was worth no points, was this it?

You'd think a machine like that would be worth 100 points or something but whatever. No point in exhausting himself for something like that...those losers can handle it on their own—wait! Is that Izuku down there running _towards_ it?!

"That idiot is going to get himself killed!"

Katsuki tried to jump down to get Izuku out before the robot does but he was still a few distances away. Even though he was ten times faster than Izuku, with the distance between them it still looked like he wouldn't make it in time!

"Dammit!" He was closer but still too far for his taste. The robot was going ballistic, sending debris flying everywhere but thankfully it didn't notice Izuku yet, instead attacking a bunch of other students who were running away from it "'Why'd he have to be so danger-prone?"

As he got closer he could spy Izuku bending over something—no someone, a girl. She was stuck under a large building chunk (probably from the robot) and Izuku was trying to pull her out from under it. Of course, he was trying to be a hero again. Damn him and damn that random damsel in distress! What the hell was this, some stupid shounen manga?

What's next? They're going to fall in love or something as the one true pairing at the end of the story?

Blergh! Well fuck that!

He didn't have time to think about crap like that, he _needed_ to think about a way to save Izuku...and that girl too he guessed...maybe (or let her get squished, _accidentally_ ).

Damn, he needs to focus! He's not going to make it!

"Damn you...if you die now I'm going to fuckin' kill you!"

The massive machine slowly reeled back before slamming its fists into the ground, creating a giant shockwave that sent everything and everyone flying. Izuku managed to get the girl's foot from out under the rock in time but then the shockwave lifted the two of them and sent them flying smack dab into a nearby building. Izuku pulled the girl into his arms and took the full brunt of the blow, and even from where Katsuki was he could tell it was bad.

"Fuck you!" He started to yell, flames building up in his eyes. He received a new burst of energy and was able to get to where Izuku was just as large debris threatened to crush him and the girl, blowing it away with a single fist. He went to one of the support beams and started hammering away at its base with his fists before sending it flying towards the robot, sending it falling backwards. The girl beside Izuku looked like she wanted to say something to him but he ignored her and ran at the robot, jumping onto its chest. Rage in his eyes. "Die fucker!" He screamed out loud, clenching his fist tightly before punching the upper half of the robot into little metal bits in a giant explosion.

Ending the battle once and for all.

He ran back to where Izuku was but before he could even make two steps, he felt someone trip him and he slid across the floor, flying straight past the Midoriya boy and into the wall.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Katsuki lifted his face angrily from out of the ground to glare at the bastard who dared to trip him. His jaw nearly drops when he saw a tiny (aka extremely ancient) old lady wearing a fancy pair of yellow visors and a thick white medical trench coat. She was hunched over and walking towards Izuku to examine him.

"Now now sonny, don't get your undies in a knot." The tiny old lady laughed as she slowly walked past him, holding her hands behind her back. She looked at the ruins of the city nonchalantly before stopping over Izuku and the girl, observing their injuries.

She patted the brunette on the head like she was her granddaughter before giving her a sudden smooch on the forehead and handing her a lollipop. The girl's injuries seemed to vanish in an instant as soon as the old lady's lips touched her skin. She also proceeded to plant a heavy kiss on the unconscious Izuku, making Katsuki cringe in horror. It was a little much compared to the lady's previous kiss to say the least but not exactly 'make-out' levels either, thankfully.

He walked up to the group, frowning at all of them. He wanted to say something but was too furious, just silently fuming to himself.

He went over to Izuku, bending over to grab the injured boy but found his hand being slapped away. He looked back up to see the old lady interrupting him. Again!

"The fuck?" He growled at her.

"Language, sonny." The woman laughed, not even paying Katsuki any mind.

"Umm," the girl looked between the two before interrupting their 'moment', taking a brief glance at Izuku who was still lying on the ground. The brunette looked up at Katsuki, giving him a small smile. "Is he your friend?"

"The fuck? Of course not!" Katsuki yelled at her, causing her to reel back.

She sweat dropped at him, nervously glancing back and forth at him and Izuku.

"Well...um, okay. In either case, I wanted to thank him for helping me and you for saving us," she said.

"Don't worry, deary, I'll be sure to pass your message when he wakes," the old lady chuckles.

Katsuki glares at the lady again. His eyes widen when he sees her lift Izuku with a hand over her shoulder. He opens his mouth slightly but decides to stay silent. He feels himself begin to twitch when she gives him a knowing wink before walking away with Izuku.

"The boy's fine but I'll need to take him to the infirmary to check for any further damage. You can follow if you like, hehehe."

"Fine, whatever."

—

"Uwaaaa..." Izuku groaned, tossing and turning in his bed. He raised a hand over his eyes, trying to block out the lights but the lights were burning too bright for him to ignore once he achieved a small semeblance of consciousness. Making it too difficult to go back to sleep.

"Finally awake, sonny?" An unfamilar voice laughed in the background of his room.

"Mom?" Izuku muttered quietly, trying to figure out who was talking to him.

"Hey, fucker, wake up already!"

"...Kacchan?" His eyes flashed open and the first thing he saw was Katsuki Bakugou looming over him, glare and all, as bright lights flashed behind the blond boy.

"Finally..." Katsuki scoffed, crossing his arms as he returned back to his position in the chair beside the bed.

"His wounds were too severe for me to heal completely so I had to let his body naturally heal the rest of his wounds," an old lady explained to Katsuki as she walked up to Izuku.

"Recovery Girl?!" Izuku screamed in recognition.

"Girl...?" Katsuki choked in the background, only to be whacked by the old woman with her syringe cane.

The old lady returned to face Izuku, smiling cheerfully at him, handing him a lollipop and a neckband. Katsuki steamed in the background, looking ready to punch the woman but held himself back.

"What's this?" He asked curiously as he eyed the band in his hand.

"Oh, that?" The lady chuckled. "Toshinori explained your situation to me, it's an advanced medical band I made for you. It'll send me information about your current health should you ever need immediate care."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. All Might, as you are more familiar with, had explained your condition to me and requested that I had kept an eye on you during your stay at Yuuei Academy," Recovery Girl explained. She looked at him with curious eyes. "If I remember correctly, you don't even have a Quirk, weren't you supposed to take the written exam for Class B?"

"Oh!" Izuku blushed heavily when he remembered his situation from earlier. He didn't take notice of the raised brow that Katsuki was sending his way as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I _was_ supposed to take the other exam but, ugh, I kinda got swept up in the moment and accidentally ended up following the wrong crowd." He laughed.

"My, oh my, sonny. I know you are excited and all but really, you should pay more mind to your surroundings." Recovery Girl laughed.

"So that's why you were there, you bastard?" Katsuki yelled, shocking Izuku as he suddenly remembered that he wasn't alone with the old woman. "You nearly gave me a heart attack—ugh, I mean you messed up my scoring!"

"I'm...sorry, Kacchan!" Izuku said, apologetically.

"Izuku, sonny, ignore the boy. You should've seen how worried he was about you when you were unconscious. He wouldn't stop bugging me every minute about how you were doing!" The old woman laughed, causing Katsuki to shut his trap.

"Really?" Izuku stopped to look at her curiously. That didn't sound like Kacchan. He wouldn't care about someone like him...would he?

But before he could question the blond, Katsuki was already gone, the only sign that he was even there was the still swaying door in the back, leaving the Midoriya boy even more confused than before.


End file.
